1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for calculating risk potential for vehicle surroundings to assist operations carried out by a driver, and particularly relates to a driving assist system for assisting operations of a driver.
2. Description of Related Art
As a system for assisting driver operations, there is known the one disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H10-166889. This system changes reaction force of an acceleration pedal based on a distance between a preceding vehicle and the vehicle in question detected by an inter-vehicle distance detector. This system gives a warning to a driver by increasing reaction force of the acceleration pedal as the distance between vehicles decreases.